


DX Ladies

by Mileena



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileena/pseuds/Mileena
Summary: 2 OFCs and their love for their men of the WWE





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long time. How many years had the two of them been friends, and then more than friends, to what they had become today? She had been managing the Undertaker then, but just broke up with Adam Copeland, better known to the WWE Universe as Edge. Hunter had been there for her and soon after, she had the chance to be there for him when he found out Stephanie had been cheating on him. Slowly that had escalated to an attraction, and that to a fierce romance. A secret, fierce romance. 

There was no way he could call it quits with his wife now. He had so much to lose. Leaving Stephanie McMahon meant losing the cushy power job he had finally worked his way to get to, it meant losing the company he would one day control. Stephanie's brother Shane couldn't be counted on and so the McMahon empire rested on her and as her husband, it fell into Hunter's lap. Heather had always been fine with keeping their heated love a secret. She knew everything Hunter had worked so hard for and it broke her heart to even think about being the cause of his losing it. 

What she hadn't counted on, was Stephanie McMahon getting power hungry. She had been acting out in the name of the company, and forcing Hunter along in her footsteps. So often, Hunter would appear on Raw at her side, and then spend the evening in Heather's bed, regretting the stance he had been taking, and letting his Goth Girl soothe his conscience. Following the pay per view tonight, he had went back to the hotel with Heather. Holding her tight, he sighed and ran his strong hands over her soft skin.

"She's going to go ape shit tomorrow on Raw." he sighed wearily, meaning his wife, they both knew. Heather considered his words and nodded. Big Show had came out tonight and knocked out everyone involved in Stephanie's big, grand idea of a match: Randy Orton, Daniel Bryan and the ref. Only Daniel's manager, and Heather's long time friend, Jamie had been left standing that night. 

"Well, just play nice and she'll be fine" Heather said softly, letting her fingertips trace his scruffed jawline. She smiled at him and he leaned down and let a long kiss linger on her lips. Giving another sigh, Hunter hugged her close to him tightly when their kiss broke. 

"I'll play nice. But she's attacking your friends. Jamie, Show, Daniel... What happens if she decides to go after guys you manage? Punk and Cena can handle themselves, but what if she goes after you?" he asks, a serious look in his brown eyes. Her brow furrowed and she met his gaze with her dark one.

"I've worked for Vince longer than you have. He won't let his baby girl push me out. I'm good for buisness" Heather grinned and ran a finger over his bicep. A low rumble sounded in his strong chest and he tightened his embrace on her.

"You certainly are." he confirmed with a smile. His fingers absently ran through her long, dark hair as his chin rested against her. "Shawn is coming tomorrow." he said with a change in subject. He was of course, referring to Shawn Michaels, his best friend, Heather's long time friend, and Jamie's ex. Heather raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked up at him.

"Does Jamie know?" she asked. Hunter shook his head.

"No. He asked me not to say anything, so I didn't even tell you." he warned her. She considered this, and decided that unless Shawn was coming to beg Jamie's forgiveness, it might be better if she knew nothing about this anyway, and just let things progress as they will. Nodding, she nuzzled against Hunter as he held her, and soon they drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, they would have to get up early and get to the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

It was well past midnight after the most recent Pay Per View for the WWE. Jamie was sitting crossed legged in the middle of her bed, still shocked at what Big Show had done to his friend Daniel Bryan. He KO'ed him, the ref, and Randy Orton. But if you asked Jamie, she would tell you that Randy had it coming. Hell, she would have done the same thing, given the circumstances. Jamie is Daniel's and Show's manager and friend. She wanted to ask him why he did it, but he was gone before she could.  
While she was thinking about the events from that night, her mind started to wonder. She thought back to the night she had met her ex, Shawn Michaels The Heart Break Kid. It was at a Pay Per View a few years ago.  
Jamie was still a "newbie". Still learning the ways of things in the WWE. Heather, Goth Girl, had taken her under her wing and was showing her the ropes and it was Jamie's first big Pay Per View. It was the 2002 Summerslam. Jamie was to go out with Heather and Hunter for his match against HBK. The match was a Unsanctioned Street Fight. And it was brutal. After the match, Heather and Jamie helped Hunter back to the locker room. Shawn and Hunter were best friends. And Shawn was the only other person Jamie had not met yet. So when they finally got to where they were going, Shawn was there waiting for them.  
As Shawn and Hunter were recapping the match, Heather interupted them so she could introduce Jamie to Shawn. There was an instant attraction. After everyone was cleaned up and ready to go for the night, Shawn and Jamie went to dinner. From that night they were inseparable. They dated for a few years. Then one night after a match, Shawn had left the building and did not tell anyone, not even Jamie. She had tried to call him and what not and he never returned any message.  
That had left Jamie bitter. She wouldn't even talk to Hunter about it. Heather tried to get her to talk about it, Jamie would just change the subject. She loved Shawn and for him to leave like that hurt.  
Jamie shook her head to clear her head. It had been years since she had seen him. No need to dwell on the past. She had to look forward to tomorrow since Stephanie was going to go nuts and take what Show did out on everyone. So she picked up her phone and sent a text to Show asking why he did it and sent one to Daniel checking on him to see if he was doing ok. While she was awaiting for their interrupted she laid down and fell asleep....


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at the arena in Pittsburgh, PA a little early that evening, Hunter walked Heather to her dressing room. He gave her a charming smile.

"Have a good show. Be careful out there tonight. I know Steph's around somewhere" he said, grimly. As if on cue, his phone went off and it was Stephanie, texting to find out where her husband was. Heather sighed and laid a reassuring hand against Hunter's cheek.

"I'll be just fine. Just... try not to get ti swept up in her drama. You're a good man, Hunter. My man. I know..." she trailed off, knowing by the look on his face that he didnt want to get into logistics of one day being able to keep his job, keep the company, and yet still get rid of his wife. So, she let it drop, ending with "Let me know when Shawn gets here, I want to say hello." He smiled, grateful for the subject change, and his bigger hand came up to the soft hand that she rested on his roughly stubbled cheek, gripping her hand in his. He gave her a nod as his phone went off again. 

"I'll see you after the show" he said in a low voice, moving his body against hers, his arms now going around her as he crushed her to him in a tight embrace. She softly folded against his body, looking up as he tilted her chin slightly and bent to give her a long, drawn out kiss that left her head spinning and a dopey smile on her face, even after all these years. One last kiss and they managed to part ways. She closed the door, dreamily and went about dressing in black cargo pants and a black sequinned tank top, painting her make up dark and adding her trademark glitter. Coming out of her dressing room, she just caught Brad Maddox on the monitors set up backstage as he announced there would be three Hall of Famers conpeting for the fan's vote to be the ref for Daniel's rematch at the Hell in a Cell Pay Per View. Booker T was out there then, but she knew now why Shawn must be coming.

Paul Heyman, Ryback and Curtis Axel had pushed passed her to go out to the ring and complain about the night before. CM Punk had won his match against Ryback but now Paul and crew were claiming that Punk had cheated. Soon enough, Punk joined Heather and they burst through the curtains as Punk's music flared up. Laughing at Heyman and his guys, Punk mocked Ryback, Heather mocked Heyman and soon enough, R Truth had came out to tell Punk he would tag team with him against Heyman's guys. The three made their way down, Heather rallying the crowd for her guy. It didn't take long before R Truth was pinning Curtis Axel. 

They got back behind the curtain just in time for Bob Backland to throw in his hat to be a guest judge in Daniel's match. Heather had just found Jamie and was about to ask her how she felt about the candidates so far for Daniel's match, when the two girls saw Daniel run past on his way to disrupt the match Orton had with Kofi Kingston. Smiling and shaking her head, she knew Jamie would be out chasing down Daniel, so she wandered off to text Cena for a little bit to find out how he was feeling. Another text came in. It was Hunter saying that Shawn had just arrived. Heather took a deep breath as she made her way back tward the backstage monitors where people usually gathered. Just as Jamie was headed backstage from Daniel's interruption on Orton's match, Shawn walked around the corner with Hunter. Heather's face was a mask of anxiousness. Her darkly painted eyes darted from Shawn to Jamie and back to Shawn as Hunter's jaw dropped, not expecting Jamie there yet either. An awkward silence fell, and Heather stepped off to the side next to Hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jamie arrived at the arena in Pittsburg, she was hoping to see Heather. She wanted to talk to her friend about what had happened the night before. When she rounded the corner to go to Heather's dressing room, she passed by Hunter as he was leaving Heather. She nodded to Hunter and continued passed to her dressing room. The conversation was going to have to wait.

Getting to her room, Jamie changed into her outfit of the night. She changed into her skinny jeans and one of her "Say Yes to the Beard" shirts. She curled her long dark hair and did her make-up. Just as she was finishing up, it was show time.

Jamie went to were the monitors were, so she could watch what was happening. Show sent her a text message that morning tell her to stay behind the scenes when Stephanie called him out. Stephanie went out and started in about the Pay Per View from the night before. Then she called out Show. Jamie got more and more pissed off has Stephanie yelled at him. Then she started to slap Show. It took all Jamie had not to run out to the ring. And then Jamie heard the "Your Fired" come from Stephanie. Jamie was shocked and pissed all at the same time.

She ran to the curtain hoping to catch Show. She got there as he was coming through. "Show." she said as he marched passed and ignored her. She went to follow him and he shot her the don't follow me look. That stopped her in her tracks.

She went to find Heather to see what Heather had to say when Heather found her. As Heather went to say something, Daniel ran past. Really! This was going to be a long night from hell. She could tell already. She shrugged her shoulders at Heather and took off after Daniel.

Jamie stayed at the top of the stage, watching Daniel interrupt Orton's match. When that was said and done and Daniel was ok, Jamie went back behind the curtians. Just as she got back stage she saw Heather and then saw Hunter come around the corner. Only he was not alone. There he was. She stopped in her tracks. Daniel running into cause of the sudden stop. For a what felt like I a million years, Jamie did not move, could barely think. Then Jamie walked up to Shawn and slapped him across the face. Then just as she went to slap him again, Daniel grabbed her from behind and tried to pull her away. As she struggled to get away and to go slap Shawn again, Daniel threw her over his shoulder. She started to beat his back as he apologized for her and walked past them.

Jamie was ever the furious. When Daniel got her far enough away, he set her down. "You need to calm down. You don't need the trouble." Daniel said to her. "You DON'T understand!" she yelled at him and stormed off to her dressing room. She was right. This was the night from hell and it had just got worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Trying to keep a cozy distance from Hunter Heather silently scolded herself. It had been so many years now since they had started this wild ride together, and she still couldn't resist the urge to coil up next to him in public. Maybe one day. Her thoughts were jarred as Jamie's slap rang through the room with a muffled 'oomph' from Shawn as his cheek started growing red already. Heather made a move to stop Jamie comfortingly, but Daniel had taken charge by then. As he carried her friend off, Heather stared, wide eyed after them, then turned back to Shawn, who was watching them go as well, rubbing his cheek.

"I deserved that.." he said softly but didn't get a chance for any more remorse as the Goth Girl opened her arms and flung herself against her old friend in a huge hug. Shawn smiled and hugged his old friend. "Hey sweetheart. It's been too damned long." Hunter made a mocking group hug out of the situation, with a big grin on his face, and Heather felt a dizzying rush as their faces touched in the tangle of arms and embraces. Their eyes met as Hunter stood straight again and Shawn grinned as a question he had intended for Hunter was already answered, just by looking at the two of them. "It sure is good to be back here with two of my dearest friends.." he mused, but his thoughts must have wandered back to the girl that Daniel had carried off as he turned to see if they were still in the distance.

Soon enough, Shawn want out and made an appeal as the third candidate for the match. Heather sighed softly, knowing how well that would fly with Jamie, unless the two of them made up. She texted with Cena a bit more, excited that John said the doctors may not have given him the ok to return full schedule, but they let him work out now, and had stopped fighting him every time he said he was ready to go back. Heather sent Hunter a text since he had by now wandered off to see what Stephanie had been messaging him non stop about.

A bit later, she was surprised by the announcment that Hunter was going to oversee the match between The Shield and Daniel and The Rhodes Boys. That had to be at least some of what STephanie had been nagging Hunter about. Heather had been congratulating The Rhodes' as her and Dustin were old friends. Their music cued up and she wished them good luck, and then turned just before Jamie and Daniel walked out there and gave Jamie a big hug.

"I'll be watching if you need me" she promised her friend as they hugged tightly. Watching the chaos unfold as Hunter played his part as evil COO all too convincingly for his cold wife, she watched as the Shield finally beat out Daniel and the Rhodes' after Hunter made the match no DQ and Randy Orton interfered. She was so focused on watching Jamie to make sure none of the guys in the Shield got a bright idea to turn on her, that she almost missed Big Show bursting through and make his way out to the ring. Looking around, Shawn was nowhere to be found. She would have even been relieved to find Stephanie lurking about to stop this, but no. So as she watched Show cut Hunter's retreat backstage off, she screamed "No!" as Show's fist made contact and left Hunter knocked out.

Heather added tot he chaos and burst through the curtains, running down the ramp and slid under the ropes. She ran her hand along Hunter's jawline, and shook him gently. "Hunter? Hunter!" she said with a worried tone. He stirred but lay still, and she stayed by his side as Daniel started celebrating. Ignoring Daniel, Show, and even Jamie, she stayed kneeling beside Triple H. Loosening his tie and gently shaking him until he finally opened his eyes. Smiling, she breathed a sigh of relief and waited until he was ready, helping him slip from the ring, and letting him lean on her as the crowd gave a mixed reaction. Most jeered at Hunter, now that he had taken on the role of the bad guy at Stephanie's insistance, some cheered for him and for Heather. She looked up just in time to see Stephanie disappear back behind the curtains.

As they got back, Hunter smiked reassuringly at her and promised he would go get checked out right now. He leaned over by her ear and said in a low baritone "I'll meet you back at the hotel tonight" and she nodded, going to pack up her things and change back into street clothes. A long shower was just what she wanted at the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Jamie got back to her dressing room, she punched the door behind her. The reason she did that was because she wanted to to punch Shawn. She paced the room rubbing her hand because it hurt. "What the hell is he doing here?" she thought out loud. The more she thought about it, the more she got pissed off.

Finally feeling like a cages lion, she left the room to go in search of Heather. Maybe if she talked to her friend, she would find out why Shawn was there. As she was walking by the monitors where everyone gathered to watch the happenings, she heard his entrance music. God how that song got on her last nerve. She stopped to watch and see what was going to happen. As he made his plea to be the special guest ref for Daniel and Randy's match at Hell in a Cell, Jamie got even hotter. "OH HELL NO!!" She all but screamed. This was not going to happen. She went in search of Hunter.

When she finally found him, he was making the announcement that he was going to over see the match that Daniel has been waiting for, besides the Hell in a Cell. She caught up with her boy as he was getting to the curtain. Heather was there. She hugged her friend back and smiled the "We have to talk later" smile.

The chaos that unfolded kept Jamie going. She was constantly cheering on Daniel and the Rhodes', and trying to stay out of the way of the Shield. She was got even more pissed off when Hunter made the match a No DQ. Then she really had to stay out of the way. There really was no way to get involved because if she did, it would give Hunter more fuel to call the match in favor of the Shield. Do to Randy interfering, The Shield won.

Jamie was about to make her way back behind the curtains when Show burst through. She turned around to follow him. She was going to be needed, she had that feeling. Jamie stayed back at Show confronted Hunter and then KO'ed him. She jumped into the ring grabbed his arm and tried to drag him out of the ring. He just shook her off and started laughing. Jamie got in front of him and started to shove him. She saw Heather slide past them as she was still pushing at Show. She didn't turn around to see what was going on. As Jamie got to the curtains with Show, she past Stephanie. Jamie seriously thought Steph was going to say something, but she disappered before Jamie and Show could go behind the curtains.

As they got behind the curtains, Shawn was right there. He stepped in front of Jamie to stop her, and when she realized what he was trying to do, she stepped behind Show. She was so not ready to talk to him. "You need to move now Shawn." Show said to him. "I need to talk to Jamie." Shawn replied. As they were staring each other down, Jamie tried to get around them. Just as she was sure she was out of reaching distance, Shawn reached out and grabber her arm. "Let me go. I have nothing to say to you." She told him. She looked at his hand where he grabbed her and back at him. "No. We are going to talk." he replied. Jamie tried to shake him off, but his grip got tighter. "SHAWN! That hurts. LET GO!!" she practically screamed at him. And of course when she said that hurts, Show got a murderous look in his eyes. "LET. HER. GO." Show said slowly. Show's hand started to bunch up. When Shawn saw what he was doing, he let go. Then he turned to her. "I'm sorry." he said and looked back at Show. Show was still standing there staring at him. "But we need to talk. I want to apologize and explain to you.." he was saying as Jamie cut him off. "There is no way I am going to talk to you and there is not WAY in HELL I am going to accept you apology. What you did to me was wrong. And you hurt me. In more ways then one." She told him as she reached out and grabbed Shows hand. Just as she started walking, Show jerked her to a stop. She looked back as Heather and Hunter walked through the curtains and out of the corner of her eye she saw Show punch Shawn in the stomach.

"Show, No. No more. He is not worth it. We already have enough issues going as it is. No more." she said and started walking away. She did not want to see Shawn on the ground. She was just fighting going back to help him. He did not deserve her. Walking towards her locker room, she saw Stephanie lurking about. Great! What else is going to happen?


	7. Chapter 7

Heather was in turmoil. Just as Hunter tried convincing her that he would be ok going to get checked out by himself, she watched Jamie break free from Shawn's grip and Big Show sucker punch Shawn in the stomach. Crying out, she made eye contact with Jamie and felt a tug at her heart, knowing she should go to her friend. But just then, Big Show turned their way at her sudden cry, and Shawn crumpled as he bent over. Heather stepped instinctively in front of Hunter as he tried to protest. But her mind was already set. Shaking her head, she held her hands out in front of her and found her voice.

"Show. I don't know how we got here, but this has to stop. I'll help you.." she said sternly. Hunter laid a hand on her shoulder, but she shook him off stubbournly. She looked up at Show again as he frowned at her. "We've been friends a long time, Show." she reminded him.

"So were me and HIS wife" Show said coldly, motioning disgustedly at Hunter. Now it was the Goth Girls' turn to frown.

"I'll work with Jamie and we'll get this straightened out" she assured him. Show just clenched his fist again.

"You're just pissed because I hurt your .. best friend." He said with a narrowed eye and Heather shook her head, not liking what he was implying.

"I think you better go. Now." she told him, As he opened his mouth to come back, she added "You did this for Jamie, now go check on her. Tell her I'll check on her in a bit" she said, ignoring any rebuttal he may have to fire her way. Shawn stirred, and Heather dropped beside him as Show stormed off the way Jamie had fled. "Shawn.. are you ok?" she asked as Hunter loomed behind her. The trio was united in a not so shining moment yet again. As Shawn sat up, Hunter laid both hands on Heather's shoulders.

"Go back to the hotel. Check on Jamie. Shawn and I will visit the doc and I'll be back soon" he said gently but commandingly. Heather sighed and nodded in surrender. Standing up, she made her way to the dressing rooms, opened her door, and was just about to close it when a hand at the doorway stopped her. Looking up, she saw Stephanie. Heather gave her the best fake smile that she could: the one she always reserved for Steph so she didnt let on how much she really didn't like the woman. Thats all Hunter needed was his 'wife' and his 'best friend' to be at odds. But that may be the case, as Steph didn't return the smile, fake or otherwise, and looked sternly at the Goth Girl.

"I know you and Hunter are friends. Close friends. And I know you and he and Shawn have this thing.. kind of a clique thing. I get it. And.. I know you are one of my father's favourites. Really." she started, a calm, smooth tone in her voice like she was at a board meeting. Heather nodded, a slightly confused look on her face. Where was all this going? She leaned against the doorway, not inviting in the boss' daughter.

"Something in particular on your mind, Stephanie? You and I have also known each other a long, long time..." she reminded the woman with a weary tone. The shower was within her sight, all she wanted to do was stand under it's warm rushing waters. And she couldn't do that until she had gotten rid of Stephanie.

"I'm trying to put this delicately. We HAVE known each other a long, long time. I'm trying to do what's best for buisness, and what's best for me. I'm not stupid, I know that my husband tells you and Shawn pretty much everything. But the fans don't need to know the things you two know..." Another creesed brow of confusement crossed Heather's forehead and Stephanie continued. "When you ran out there tonight and helped him back. It should have been me out there." she said sternly.

"But it wasn't." Heather said, still unsure where this was going.

"But it didn't need to be you either. You don't manage him, there's not even a storyline with the two of you right now. You had no right." Stephanie was scolding her now. Heather felt her cheeks flush with anger. She set her jaw.

"Stephanie, you SHOULD have been there! I'm his FRIEND and that wasn't an act. Show knocked him out!" she growled. "Not staged, real." she was angry as hell now. Stephanie put on a smug look and threw her hands up.

"Look, I'm not here to argue with you. I'm here to tell you. My daddy may not want to fire you, and Hunter may not either. But one way or another you'll do what I think is best for buisness, too. Don't make me do anything harsh. We go too far back." Stephanie said, having the final word, she turned on a heel and left Heather glowering after her. Shaking her head, she slammed the door, locked it, and turned off her cellphone. She had a date with a long hot shower and then a relaxing night at the hotel. She wasn't going to worry about what Stephanie said.

After the night had all been washed away, she got dressed in her street clothes, shouldered her duffel bag and turned on her phone again. On the way back to the hotel, she texted John and told him what happened. He was without a doubt her closest friend ever. He had been with her even before Jamie had come to the company. Agreeing with John that she should just tell Hunter and go from there, she made her way to her room, and sent Jamie a text:

'Hey lady. I saw some of that. Wanted to make sure you're ok and if you need to talk, I'm at the hotel.'

Feeling guilty that between Hunter, Shawn and Cena's return, she hadn't given Phil the time he deserved to talk things over with her, she texted him as well, just laying back and waiting for someone to answer her or Hunter to get back to the room. She flipped through the channels of the hotel tv and settled on an old black and white horror movie. Lounging in a pair of comfortable black pj's, she tried to put Stephanie out of her mind as much as she could.


	8. Chapter 8

When Jamie was about to close the door to her locker room, Show stopped her from doing so. "You still won't forgive him will you?" he asked. Jamie just shook her head. It will be a long time before she forgives him or if at all. "You know what he did. Why should I?" she asked him. Show just shrugged his shoulders. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you when he grabbed you did he?" he ask. Rubbing her arm where Shawn grabbed her, more out of remembering, not pain. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. But thank you for standing up for me." she said. She gave him a hug and he hugged her back. "I am sorry that Stephanie is tageting you." said. "I have nothing to say about it." he told her. Jamie shook her head. Poor Show. He did not need this added stress. "Ok. I am going to get changed and head to the hotel. See you later?" she asked him. "I don't know. Depends on them." he said. She nodded in response knowing what he ment.

When she was finished showing and getting dressed, she headed out into the night. The hotel wasn't to far and so she decided to walk. Just as she left the building, she heard someone call her name. Turning around, she reconized a friend of hers and Heathers, Phil, AKA CM Punk. "Hey Phil. How's it going?" she said just as her message tone went off on her phone alerting her to a text message. "It is going. How are you doing?" he asked. Phil knew about what happened with Jamie and Shawn. "I am ok." she told him while taking her phone out to see who messaged her. Just as she finished reading her message from Heather, Phils phone went off as well. "Are you walking back to the hotel?" he asked her taking out his phone to read his message. "Yeah. I need a relaxing walk after tonight." she told him. 'Ok, I will with you. Plus, I would feel bad if anything happened to you. I'll let Heather know I am walking with you and that you will be there soon." he said. Jamie just smiled at shook her head. "You really don't have to walk with me. I am a big girl." she said with a smile. She loved picking on him. He smiled back at her. "I know." he said and winked at her. They were so much like sister and brother. 

When they got to the hotel, Jamie sent Heather a message letting her know that they made it ok and asked what room she was in if she was up to any visitors. "Do you wanna come up with us if she's up to it?" Jamie asked Phil. "Sure, if it's ok with Heather." he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Heather answered her text and gave Jamie her room number. She unlocked the door and waited for Jamie and Phil. She was dwelling a bit on what Stephanie had said, despite the fact that she had promised she wouldn't. By the time her friends got up there, she was a little flushed with annoyance again. Phil noticed right away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking a little concerned. She waved her hand dismissively and shook her head. 

"Nothing really. Stephanie." she sighed. Phil sat beside her on the bed and looked at her coaxingly until she gave another sigh and continued. "She's all bent out of shape because I ran out to check on Hunter with the cameras still rolling."

"But that wasn't staged, right? I mean I saw him headed to the doc's station after the show.." Phil asked. Heather shook her head. 

"No, it was all real" she said, casting a glance at Jamie, but not asking what the hell was up with Big Show. "And she got pissed, coming at me after the show. She basically said she didn't care what friendship Hunter and I had, that it made her look bad in front of the fans. Then she threatened me, said I WILL do what she feels is best for buisness or she'll act on it" Phil frowned and made a 'psh' noise.

"Sounds like a bruised ego. I mean, just because she didn't think her husband getting laid out was important enough to check on.." he said in disbelief. Heather shook her head again.

"I'm not too worried. Vince won't let her fire me.. what else could she do?" she chuckled.

"Well I need you, so don't get in trouble and make me come to your rescue" Phil grinned. Heather smiled back at him gratefully and cleared her throat. She changed the focus on Jamie and looked her friend over.

"So, what was that after the show? I mean, are you going to talk to Shawn?" she asked, giving her a serious look. Just then, the door opened with no knock or notice. Hunter's voice was heard coming in, he obviously didn't know Heather had guests. Right behind him was Shawn. The smile left Shawn's face as he looked softly over at Jamie and nodded to her. Hunter looked awkwardly around the room at Phil and Heather sitting on the bed, and Jamie nearby. He cleared his throat.

"I uh, didn't realize.." he said, trailing off as Heather looked from Hunter to Phil and then from Shawn to Jamie. She got ready to spring between either Shawn and Jamie or Hunter and Phil. In turn, Phil looked up at Hunter and gave a little smile. 

"Well you know how to liven up a party" he said coolly.


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie listened to Heather as she told them about what happened with her and Stephanie. She just shook her head. "The only thing I can figure with Show is that he is tired of Stephanie taunting him every chance she gets." Jamie told them. Jamie had been with Show for a long time and never seen him like this. She continued to listen to the conversation. Then Heather asked the question that she avoided from Phil. Before she could answer, the door opened and in walked in Hunter and Shawn. The tension shot up then. And Jamie rolled her eyes. Jamie stayed where she was and watched Heather as she looked between Hunter and Phil. Before anything could get out of hand Jamie stood up grabbed Phil's hand and looked at Hunter. "We were just leaving." she told him. As they went to walk by Jamie stopped and looked at Hunter. "I think you ought to know, Stephanie is having an affair with Pebbles." She told him. She looked at Shawn and saw the shocked look on his face grabbed Phil's hand and dragged the shocked Phil out of the room.

As the door shut behind them, Phil stopped Jamie. "Are you for real? Is Stephanie really having an affair with Randy?" he asked. She just nodded. She started walking to the elevator. Phil followed. While waiting for it. She filled him in on how Brad Maddox thought that he could earn Jamie's love by telling her that. Phil just stood there and shook his head. "I can't believe it, but I almost can." he said. Jamie just shrugged. "Hey my room is on this floor. Are you going to be ok getting to your room?" he asked her. "I will be fine. I am a big girl now." She said with a smile. He laughed and they hugged good night. 

When Phil got to his room he turned at waved at Jamie and she waved back. While she was waiting for the elevator, a door that was across from the elevator opened. "So, you and Punk are together huh?" Jamie heard a voice say. She cringed when she realized it was Brad's. She didn't turn around. She just ignored him. "Well, are you?" he asked and this time he grabbed Jamie by the neck and turned her around. "Hey! Ouch! LET ME GO!" she screamed at him. He didn't let go. "I love you. I told you that stuff about Stephanie in private. How could you betray me?" He demanded. Trying to pull away Jamie answered, " LET. ME. GO." As she pulled away, he slapped her. Wide eyed with tears springing to her eyes, cause it did hurt, she backed away. She didn't know what to do. She was afraid that if she ran to either Heathers room or Phil's he would catch her and there was not telling what he would do. "There is NOTHING going on with me or you Brad. And not that it is ANY of your business, I am not dating anyone." she told him. He stepped forward and she stepped back and that was when she realized that she was against the wall. Terrified, she didn't know what to do. Should she kick him and run or hope like hell he would just leave her alone. 

Just when she thought he was going to leave her alone, he punched her. Then he went to swing again she closed her eyes, but before he could hit her face, a hand shot out of nowhere and caught the fist. When the hit didn't come, she dropped to the floor in fear. She didn't look up, but she heard a fist connecting with skin. What the hell she thought. Before she could look up or even get up, someone was picking her up. She shied away. "Shhhh. It's ok babe. He won't bother you anymore." the person said. It was Shawn. Jamie was so scared and embarrassed, that she just coward into him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her now bruised face in his chest. How could this happen to her?


	11. Chapter 11

Heather's dark eyes widened in disbelief as Jamie departed, leaving Hunter with the bomb she just dropped on him. Her gaze briefly darted to Shawn, who stared uncomfortably at the floor by his friends' feet, mouth slightly open, obviously unsure what to say. Moving back to Hunter, she looked up, seeing his jaw clench and his fists tighten as Jamie and Phil left. Heather's hand moved up to Hunter's arm, snapping him from his angry stare. 

"Pebbles? Like, the Flinstone kid?" Shawn asked, shuffling a little with a confused look crossing his face. Heather sighed and shook her head.

"Thats what Jamie calls Orton. My God.." Heather said, still shocked herself. Shawn made a 'O' with his mouth, silently and his blue eyes moved to his friend. Opening and shutting his lips a few times, rethinking what exactly to say a few times. 

"Um.. I'm just gonna.." Shawn trailed off but motioned to the door. Hunter didn't even seem to register it. Heather nodded.

"Let me walk you out" she said softly. As the door opened, they heard voices and Heather started forward instinctively. Shawn growled and put an hand on his friend's arm, shaking his head. Immediately, Heather understood and she nodded. Softly she said "Get her, Shawn. I got Hunter. I'll deal with Brad later." As Shawn rushed off, Heather watched a second and then knew he had it handled, so she had to get back to her man. With a long sigh, she shut the door and looked over to Hunter. His jaw had unclenched, but he still stood askew in the center of the hotel room. She moved over toward him, put her hands on his arms and looked up at him. "It's some big news.." she said softly.

"Not surprising though. I mean I can't believe Randy, but the fact that she's a cheating bitch.. thats what brought you and I together" he said with a smirk that showed how forced it was the second it hit his lips. Heather gave him a small smile, but her dark eyes looked sad. She tugged at his hands, leading him over to the bed. 

"I'm grateful for that." she said soothingly stroking his short hair. In her mind, she had already decided that now just wasn't the right time to tell Hunter anything about Stephanie's threat to her tonight. She smiled up at him as he reached as strong arm around her and held her to him tightly.

"Me too" he confessed and leaned over to give her a soft kiss. After holding her against him in a crushing embrace, he added "I'm leaving her." Heather straightened up, pulling back from him to get a look at his face. When she found a stone serious look, she shook her head.

"You can't. Your job.. Vince." She said, starting to list the reasons why he just couldn't leave the nightmare of a marriage. Hunter cupped her face in his big, rough hands and shook his head now. He moved one thick finger to her lips as she protested.

"Honestly. I'll start from nothing again with you." he said gruffly. They argued back and forth and finally, Heather got him to agree to play it by ear come Monday.

"You won't see her til Monday night. Let's just see how she acts." she had begged and pleaded with him. He finally just threw his hands up in surrender. Finally, they decided to go to bed. Heather kept her visit from Stephanie, and the drama with Jamie and Brad, and the confusion between Phil and Hunter barging in on them, in the back of her mind and found comfort in Hunter's strong, warm arms.

The next day, Hunter and Heather both skipped Smackdown's taping. She doubted very seriously that they'd be missed at all. They flew out to St Louis that day and decided to spend a few days just being together, not worrying about any buisness, no wives, no clients or co workers, nothing but the two of them. Heather had texted Shawn, relieved that he assured her he had saved Jamie and that he would let her handle Brad. Heather had always liked Brad. He was annoying, and obviously obsessed with her friend in an unhealthy way. But she found him usually good natured, quirky and fun. She found it fun to be flirty with him because he was so love struck on Jamie that he reacted awkwardly to the Goth Girl and she always chuckled. They both knew she would never follow through on anything. Though Brad didn't know that it was because she warmed Hunter's bed at night. At least she didn't think that he knew anything. 

As Hunter and Heather arrived at the arena in St Louis, she begged Hunter to take it easy on Big Show. Hunter sighed.

"He knocked me out and you want me to be nice to him?" he asked her calmly.

"He's under a lot of pressure and it means so much to Jamie. Just.. if he shows up... Don't be the COO that your wife is making you be..please" she begged him.

"We'll see. No promises.." he said, bending to give her a fast kiss as he left her at her dressing room door. Waiting for him to leave, she changed, and did her make up before heading out to find Brad. Knocking on his door, she cracked it open, and entered when she found him alone. Locking it behind her with an audible click, Brad looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

"Brad..." she began. He knew she had to have seen or at the very least he knew she would have heard by now.

"Heather.. " he said, his tone already apologetic.


	12. Chapter 12

Jamie kept her face hidden in Shawn’s chest. She let him carry her from the elevator to her room. When they arrived at her room, Jamie handed Shawn the key. When they were in, Jamie tried to get Shawn to put her down and he held on till he could set her down on the bed. When she was sitting on the bed she looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. He swore loudly. The bruise on her face was bigger and really purple. Shawn reached out to caress her face and just before he could touch her she flinched. “Don’t.” she said to him. Then she tried to hide it with her hair. “Don’t hide. You did nothing wrong. He is the scum bag that did it.” He said softly as he tucked her hair behind her head. She sighed. She sat there staring at him. “Why did you come back?” she asked in a near whisper. Shawn looked at her as if he almost didn’t hear the question. He gently sat on the bed beside her. “Hunter asked me to come back because he needed help. I almost told him no, because I knew you were still hurting over what I did. Then I thought about it and then I realized I couldn’t stay away anymore. I had to see you.” He told her. She just looked at him. She wanted to ask him why he left, but she didn’t. “I’m going to wash my face.” She announced and walked into the bathroom. As she was in the bathroom she was having an argument with herself. She wanted to send him on his way, but she was still so scared that she didn’t want to leave. While she was still in there, she changed into her pajamas. When she came back out, Shawn was sitting on the bed holding a cloth with ice in it. “Here, put this on your face. It will help with the swelling and the bruising.” He said. Taking the ice from him, she sat on the bed next to him. She put the ice on her face and gasped. Man did that hurt. “Stay with me tonight please. I don’t feel safe being here alone.” She whispered. Shawn looked at her in disbelief. He looked like he was indecisive. “Of course I’ll stay. You don’t have to ask me twice.” He answered. As he got up to go to the bathroom, Jamie curled up on the bed. She pulled out her phone and texted Heather. “When you get a chance, text me.” She sent as Shawn was walking out of the bathroom. He laid down on the opposite of the bed. “Thank you.” She said as she drifted to sleep.

The next morning Jamie got up and looked in the mirror. The bruise was so dark. “I am so not going to Smack Down tonight.” She said out loud. “And why is that?” Shawn asked in his sexy morning voice. Turning to him, she pointed at her face. “That’s why.” She told him. Grabbing her phone she texted Daniel and Show. “Not feeling well. Not going to make the taping.” She sent. Then she sat back down on the bed. This was almost awkward. She didn’t want Shawn to think this made things ok for them. “Shawn, this doesn’t change anything. I’m still hurt.” She told him. “I know. I also know I shouldn’t ask this, but can we try to be friends. That way it won’t be so awkward when we are around each other when we are with Hunter and Heather.” He stated. She nodded. “Your right. I think we can do that.” She said. They had breakfast together and then Shawn left.

Jamie arrived at the arena in St Louis; she was scared to walk to her dressing room alone. She so did not want to run into Brad. When she got to her room, she shut the door quickly and locked it. She looked at the yellow bruise that was still on her face. How was she going to explain how she got it? This was going to become a mess.


	13. Chapter 13

Heather sighed and strode casually toward Brad. She shook her head in silent contemplation.

"Brad. What the hell did you do?" she asked him, still remaining calm for the moment as she slowly closed the distance between the two of them. Her dark eyes were like daggers though. Brad stepped back a step.

"I guess you talked to Jamie. Or Shawn. Look it was a huge mistake, Heather. I-"

"A mistake? A MISTAKE?" Heather interrupted and flashed her cellphone at him. Jamie's picture was there, the fresh bruise that Heather had made her friend send her when she answered Jamie's plea to get in touch that next day. Brad looked away ashamed. "Brad WHAT the FUCK?" the Goth Girl screamed now, fury building fast. 

"Heather, I swear to God. I don't know. I- I just got so angry.. hurt. I tried texting her to say how sorry I am. I just.. felt so betrayed and-" again she cut him off.

"YOU felt betrayed. You felt betrayed? You don't EVER lay your hands on her again, Brad. You know Hunter is ready to fire you, don't you? He was going to fire you the next day." Brad's blue eyes widened and he stared, gaping at her. "I told him that I would handle this... Do you want to keep your job Brad? And your balls?" Heather asked angrily. He nodded his head quietly. "You will never lay a hand on Jamie again. Don't cross her. Don't even look at her unless she comes to you. You got that?" He nodded again. Heather leaned closer to him and he could smell her perfume, sweet like burning leaves. Her long black nails ran up his tie and she straightened it and nearly purred. "I always liked you Brad. I'd hate for you to get fired.. or have Hunter destroy you." she said, taking a step back. "Don't fuck with Jamie, Brad. Or me." 

"T-tell her I'm sorry. Please. I'm so sorry." Brad said barely over a whisper as she unlocked the door. Heather paused, but didn't answer, before opening the door and heading out. She never even saw Stephanie hiding just around the corner, eavesdropping. 

The show progressed. Heather went to Jamie's dressing room to assure her friend that Brad was well taken care of. He wouldn't ever be bothering her again, and if he thought about it, Hunter was ready to fire him and rip his face off. She texted Hunter a few times and took Jamie by the hand, coaxing her out to the monitors after admiring the make up job Jamie had done on the bruise. 

Shawn opened the show, and soon enough, Raw moved through all the matches, and it was Heather's time to go out with Phil. She left Jamie in Shawn's capable care, giving Jamie a wink and a grin as she and Phil burst through the curtain to the crowd exploding in cheers. Trading places with Jamie as Daniel's time to go out came. 

She frowned as Stephanie walked past her and made her way out to the ring as Jamie was headed backstage after Daniel had raced to Brie's rescue from Orton. Looking up at Shawn with a questioning look, he seemed just as confused to what Steph was doing as Heather was. 

Meanwhile, out in the ring, Stephanie had acquired a mic and was talking about her dedication to Hunter and to the buisness. Heather rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, shaking her head and making Shawn chuckle. She texted Hunter 'are you seeing this?' and soon found him to be just as perplexed as she and Shawn. Stephanie soon called the Goth Girl out to the ring, claiming she had a little buisness to conduct.

'What now? Im fired? She found out about Hunter and I? I'm being demoted to Smackdown?' Heather thought and found herself wishing Hunter, Shawn, Phil or Jamie had came out with her. She stepped past the Shield who were acting as bodyguards on the way to the ring. But that was when Stephanie gave the word and Roman Reigns reached out behind Heather and grabbed her. Cryung out and struggling to no avail, she was helpless as the Shield dragged her up and into the ring.

"You clearly don't understand the way things work around here. You have my daddy wrapped around your little finger. His goth girl can do no wrong. You have my husband fooled. You're best for buisness?" Stephanie laughed as Heather struggled hard to get away. She wanted desperately to strangle the shit out of that bitch. "Honestly, Heather. we go back so far. I really wish you hadn't left me with no choice." Stephanie said and nodded as Ambrose grabbed Heather's face, clenching her face hard and as she cried out, Seth Rollins punched her hard in the stomach, doubling her over as she cried out. Ambrose slapped her across the face and Reigns jerked her up again. Just as Ambrose brought a boot up, kicking her hard again in the abdomen, she slumped down in pain as the Stephanie left the ring with a smirk on her face, turning and walking backward to watch the Shield start to destroy the helpless Goth Girl.


	14. Chapter 14

Jamie had just finished applying her make up when there was knock on the door. It seemed so loud that it sounded like a gun shot. Jamie unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Heather was there. She let out a sigh of relief. Heather started in telling her that Brad was not going to bother her again. All she could was nod. Finally after about twenty minutes, Heather talked Jamie into leaving her room. They went to stand by the monitors. After Shawn opened the show, he joined the ladies.   
When Heather made her way out with Phil, Shawn asked her how Jamie how she was. “I am ok. Just scared that I will run into him.” She said referring to Brad. “Don’t you worry, if he shows I will deal with him, he won’t be coming near you at any time.” He told her. “Thank you.” She said. While they were talking Daniel Bryan showed up with his girlfriend Brie Bella. They stood watching the monitors. When Heather and Phil came back, Daniel and Jamie went out to do their thing.   
When Jamie was on her way backstage, she past Stephanie as she was on her way out to the ring. Jamie got to where Shawn and Heather were by the monitors and Stephanie started to spew lies. Jamie just stood there watching. Yeah she knew this was going to be a mess.   
When Stephanie called out Heather, Jamie gasped. Shawn heard and laid his hand on her shoulder in comfort. Great! This was so not going to be pretty. Jamie just watched intently. Shawn and Jamie swore at the same time as Reigns and the rest of the Shield grabbed Heather and dragged her into the ring. “Christ!” Jamie said and listened to Stephanie. When Stephanie was done and the Shield started beating Heather turned to run out to help her friend, only to be passed by the Rhodes, Phil, Shawn, Daniel and a few others. Jamie was hot on their heels and stopped at the top of the stage in front of Stephanie who was backing up the ramp to watch the melee in the ring. Jamie stood there for a few more seconds and then reached out and tapped Stephanie on the shoulder. Startled Stephanie turned around. “You Bitch! You are so jealous of Heathers relationship with your father and with Hunter that you took the chicken shit way out.” Jamie screamed at her. Stephanie took a step back. “What are you going to do about it?!?” Stephanie yelled back. Just then, Jamie jumped and grabbed Stephanie by her hair and dragged her towards the ring. Just as she got to the bottom of the ramp, Hunter stopped Jamie. “Let her go.” He said in his terrifying voice. Jamie let her go and Hunter grabbed her arm and dragged her into the ring.


	15. Chapter 15

Heather's stomach felt like it had been set on fire. Explosions erupted behind her eyes as they fluttered in pain and she tried to curl up and drop, but Reigns wasn't letting her stay down. His strong grip held her arms, shooting pain through her forearms. She slumped again as the assult went on for what seemed like hours. In all her years in the WWE, she had never actually seen stars until now. More like fading stars. She could hear the outraged cries of the fans but they seemed so far away. Dean Ambrose's voice was much closer as he yelled and slapped her again.

"You respect the boss' daughter! Learn your place!" 

Just as they were pulling her back up, the grip of Roman Reigns loosened and she slumped to the mat. She could feel the flexible mat flooring bounce as the weight of half a dozen people joined them inside the ropes. Had she seen what had happened, it was Dustin and Cody Rhodes who had attacked Reigns and forced him to let go of their helpless friend. She felt strong arms fold around her and gently pull her close as Phil's voice cut through the haze and noise.

"Shh.. Heather. My God it's alright. I've got you, I've got you." Her dark eyes fluttered open to see his brown gaze looking over her and next to them, she heard Daniel yell as his fist came in contact with Ambrose's jaw.

"You like fighting someone your own size?" Daniel growled as Shawn delivered Sweet Chin Music to Seth Rollins before helping Daniel put Ambrose away. The Rhodes boys had Reigns knocked out. The others rolled the Shield out of the ring as Phil had Heather cradled against his chest in the middle of the ring. He smoothed her long dark hair from her face and gently wiped away some smudged make up. As her protectors stayed around her in the ring, Hunter and Jamie joined them, Stephanie being pulled by an intensely angry Hunter. The COO motioned for Daniel to hold Steph and he dropped beside Phil, his gaze checking over the woman crumpled against Phil. His hands, previously balled in anger, ran tenderly over her swelling cheek. She tried to lift up her hand to his face, but a pain pushed through her abdomen and she winced. Hunter turned, growling for someone to find the 'fucking doc already.' and then turned back to them. He cradled her head gently in his palm and kissed her forehead.

"Lay still. This ends. Now." he said sternly but softly. He looked up to address Phil. "Stay with her. Keep our girl safe." he said and rose back to his feet where Stephanie was struggling against Daniel. Hunter grabbed a mic and took a second to com[pose his anger. The crowd was going wild. Some outraged, some excited and overjoyed at so many of their favourites in the ring at once. They didn't realize this was all very real. Phil held Heather protectively as Hunter found his voice.

"You wanted to take this to the public, Steph. You got it. You're out of control and you're out of line. She tried to argue back, to struggle and scream but Hunter never surrendered the mic. "You're lucky Daniel Bryan is more of a gentleman than the Shield." he continued as Daniel held her in place but didn't tighten his grip enough to hurt her. "You talked about Heather. The Goth Girl. My BEST friend." From behind him, even Shawn nodded as he reached out to lay a comforting hand on Jamie while they stood behind Hunter, around Heather. "You told her that she didn't know what was best for buisness. You said she had me fooled, and your own father. Stephanie, do you think having a woman beaten like this on live television is BEST for buisness?" he asked angrily. Stephanie nodded and yelled back at him even without a mic.

"She has you wrapped around her finger! She struts around here like she owns this place! Its my legacy, Hunter! Mine and yours!" 

"Our legacy? Do you hear yourself? What kind of a life are you planning for me when you've been cheating on me with Randy Orton?" he asked. Stephanie's eyes widened and she shook her head, denying his accusations. "You didn't? You love me, Steph? We haven't been in love for a long time." he growled off the mic. Putting the mic back up to his lips, he demanded from the back. "Orton! Get your ass out to this ring." Soon enough, Orton stepped out from the backstage area. His music never cued up, making some of the fans murmer that this might not be staged after all. 

To Randy's credit, he came straight into the ring and shook his head in disbelief, but stared Hunter in the face ad told him, the mob behind him, and the WWE Universe that it was true. "Stephanie, you've been caught. You can't deny this anymore. What were you thinking doing this publically anyway?" Orton said to her. Stephanie's face grew twisted and red in anger. "I've done some twisted shit. And there's NO love lost between Heather and me. Truth is.. It doesnt break my heart that she's laying down there" Randy said, coldly motioning to her as Phil growled and held her closer. "But even I wouldn't do this... not in front of the world especially." He gave her a twisted smile. Hunter threw the mic down and walked toward the two of them.

"Get the fuck out of my ring. Get out now." he growled to them. Orton looked indifferent and gave him a smirk, tugging at Stephanie. As Daniel let go, Stephanie frowned and almost pouted at her husband.

"You cant believe this garbage. We are the future of this company." she cried. Hunter lowered his face to her and sternly looked her in the eyes to show how serious he really was.

"We aren't anything, Steph. This is over. Vince can do what he wants, but we're done. Get the fuck out, you disgust me." he growled.


	16. Chapter 16

Jamie followed Hunter into the ring. She went and stood next to Phil where he cradled Heather and stood in front of Shawn. She stood there and listened to everything that Hunter said and the lies that Stephanie spewed. She felt where Shawn placed his hand on her lower back. She didn’t acknowledge it because there was a lot going on in the ring and she was also worried about her best friend. Jamie tensed up when Hunter confronted Stephanie about her cheating on him with Orton and when he called Randy out. She kept glancing at her two friends that were on the mat, all the while getting more and more worried about The Goth Girl. She listened as Randy confirmed the cheating accusations and heard Hunter kick them both out of the ring. Just as he did, Jamie dropped to her knees next to her friends. “Heather? Are you ok?” she asked as Hunter turned to Shawn. “Make sure they leave the arena. I DON’T want them here anymore.” He told Shawn. Shawn leaned down to Jamie, “Are you going to be ok?” he asked her. She looked at him with a small smile and nodded. “Ok.” He said. He leaned down kissed her fore head and then jumped out of the ring to follow them. As he was heading up the ramp, be passed the drs. When they started to climb in the ring, Jamie heard Hunter growl finally under his breath. Jamie stood up to get out of the way of the drs. She stood in between Hunter and Daniel. Daniel put his arm around Jamie’s shoulders as Hunter put his hand on her lower back. Daniel was trying to comfort Jamie and Hunter was too, but he was trying to comfort himself as well. They were both beyond upset and worried.   
The drs called for a gurney to get Heather to the back to examine her further. As they got her on it and started up the ramp Jamie jumped out of the ring before anyone else could and ran to follow them. The medics stopped her from following them into the room when they got to it. She was about to argue when Brie and Nikki stopped by to check on her. Jamie just shook her head. The twins gave her a hug and said they will text her later to see how Heather is doing. As the girls left, an ambulance was pulling into the area. ‘This is not good.’ Jamie thought to herself.   
Just as they got Heather loaded into the back of the ambulance, Shawn and Hunter walked up. “What’s going one? Why are they taking her?” Hunter asked. “I don’t know. They would not tell me anything.” Jamie replied. “Come on. I’ll drive.” Shawn said to Jamie and Hunter. He knew there was no way either one was in the right frame of mind to drive.   
They got to the hospital just seconds behind the ambulance. Jamie ran to the admitting desk. “They just brought my sister in. Where is she?” Jamie asked the nurse. “She is in getting a cat scan done of her stomach.” The nurse told Jamie. Hunter and Shawn walked up just in time to hear what the nurse said. Jamie turned to Shawn and he wrapped his arms around Jamie as Hunter started cursing.


	17. Chapter 17

Heather lay in the ring, and Phil gently laid her on the mat as the medical staff surrounded her. She tried to concentrate on their questions but the pain in her stomach that ran up her spine and through her skull pushed most coherent thoughts out of her mind. Phil helped answer any questions that he could for them, and he and Hunter both flinched and yelled for them to be careful when they touched the Goth Girl's stomach, making her cry out in pain. The movement as she was gently carried to the gurney was agony. She concentrated on keeping her breaths short and quick so she didn't push out her lungs, making a searing heat explode through her insides. 

As she got loaded into the ambulance, Phil held her hand and jumped into the ambulance with her since Hunter and Jamie hadn't made it back yet. He texted Jamie that they were headed to St Louis University Hospital. Holding her hand again, he gently caressed the back of her hand with his fingers. 

"You're going to be just fine, Heather. They're going to check you out and you'll be just fine." he said soothingly. She squeezed his hand and did her best to look up at him without moving and manage a weak smile. The truth was, she was more scared than she had been in a very long time. She wanted to tell him that she was so grateful to him for coming with her so she wasn't alone, but the words couldn't come high enough in her throat. 

Phil followed them after she was unloaded until they wouldn't allow him to follow any further. That's exactlty where Jamie Shawn and Hunter found him, pacing nervously outside the swinging doors, looking for news any time the doors opened. He turned to the threesum and addressed Jamie "No news yet. I came with them in the ambulance... I couldn't let her go alone." he said, his voice soft as he shook his head. Phil reached out and hugged Jamie. Just then, the doors swung open and a doctor came out, moving to the group. Hunter turned toward him and impatiently asked "How is she? Is she going to be ok?" 

"She has severe bruising, ribs, kidney and her spine. She most likely suffered a concussion, but the discomfort she is having is from the bruising. She needs bedrest, and if she is discharged, shouldn't be alone for the first week or two." the doctor said. 

"She wont be alone" Hunter promised gruffly, not noticing the questioning frown he got from Phil as he sternly looked at the doctor. "Can I see her?" The doctor nodded and opened the door for them to follow him to her room.

"She's a lucky girl. We have her on some pretty strong painkillers and I'm writing a prescription for some more. This gentleman said she had an accident at work?" The doctor questioned. After casting Phil a glance, Hunter nodded. "Well, she should rest and stay away from work for a few weeks, until the bruising and swelling around her spine goes down. I can write a note for her boss.."

"That isn't necissary. She is going to rest." Hunter said and pushed past the doctor as politely as he could, leaving Phil, Jamie and Shawn to answer any other questions or get any other instruction from the doctor. He took her hand and inhaled deeply as he looked at her. The Goth Girl's face was marked with some bruising and smeared dark make up. Hunter shook his head.

"Honey. I'm so sorry. I-" he said softly and as his eyes met hers, he stopped and choked back a sob. Clearing his throat, he continued "I'm taking you to the hotel and taking care of you. This will never happen again, baby" he swore. Heather squeezed his hand back and her head lulled slightly as she peered up at him through drooping eyelids.

"I'm going to be fine..." is all she managed to say, evidence of the pain killers in her soft voice. Hunter nodded and raised her hand to his lips, kissing her softly on the back of her hand.

"That's right baby, you're going to be fine."

"I love you, Hunter" she whispered.

"I love you, too" came his gruff whisper. Kissing her forehead as the door opened and the others poured into the room, Hunter straightened, not letting her hand drop. he stayed with her until the release papers were signed by Jamie since she had told them she was Heather's sister. Phil wouldn't leave their hotel room until Hunter and Shawn had both promised him that one of them was going to be looking after her at all time. "Go catch your flight before you miss work" Hunter smiled, clapping him on the back. Phil frowned slightly, but nodded and said good bye to Heather, promising to text the next morning. 

Turning to Jamie, Hunter sighed. "I'm staying with her. We cant all miss Smackdown and Raw. You and Shawn should go to Raw at least. But if she has to be on bedrest, we'll stay here." he told her. His phone went off and he checked it, shaking his head when he saw Stepanie's message scroll by. She hadn't told her daddy anything because they needed to talk. He didnt answer her and put his phone on silent and tucked it away.


	18. Chapter 18

When the nurse told them how to get to where Heather was Jamie took off running. As she got there, she stopped short of Phil. She gave him that questioning look on how Heather was doing. And that was when he told her what was going on. Then he reached out and gave her a hug. She hugged him back for what seemed like hours. Then the doctor came out. Hunter asked about Heather before she could. As the doctor explained her injuries, Jamie was so pissed that she was ready to go looking for Stephanie.   
When the doc told them what room she was in, Hunter took off leaving Jamie, Shawn and Phil to answer what questions they could. When Jamie got into the room she announced that they were getting the papers written up with the instructions for Heather and how to take care of her and her release papers as well.   
When Jamie got the paper work all signed and taken care of, they went back to the hotel. Jamie sat with Heather while Hunter and Shawn argued with Phil. They were arguing over who was going to take care of her. When Phil finally understood that one of the guys or Jamie will be with her at all times, he relented. Jamie walked him to the door. “I will let you know if anything changes.” She told him and kissed him on his cheek. “Like Hunter said, go now and don’t miss your flight.” She said as a goodbye.   
Jamie, Shawn and Hunter started talking about their schedules. “I’m not going to Smackdown. I need to take some time before I am ready to see anyone. Plus I don’t feel like answering a lot of questions.” She told Hunter. He agreed that it was ok, but told Shawn to go, that he need to keep an eye on things. Shawn agreed. She when and said good night to Heather and then turned to the guys. “I’m gonna drive to Nashville. I will let you know when I leave and where I stop along the way. So worry about me. I just need some time to figure out how to deal, more so about how to deal with Stephanie. I’m sorry Hunter, but she totally stepped over the line and if I were to see her right now, I would hurt her.” She said. Hunter nodded that he understood. “Be careful on your drive.” Hunter said to Jamie and she nodded. Turning to Shawn, “I will see you in Nashville.” She told him. And she left the room to go to her room. Just as she got to the elevator, Shawn showed up. “Please be careful. Contrary to what you believe, I still love you.” He told her. She stared at him. She had a feeling though. “Shawn, I still love you, but you can’t just show up and expect me to pick up where we left off.” She told him. “I know. But please be careful. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” He told her and grabbed her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, man she missed his hugs. “Like I told Hunter, I will let you know when I leave, where I stop along the way and I will see you when I get to Nashville. Hopefully I will have calmed down by the time I get there.” She said into his chest. She looked up at him. “Go catch your flight. You can’t miss Smackdown.” She told him. He smile and nodded, “Yes Ma’am!” he said, smiled and when to his room to pack.   
Jamie’s drive to Nashville was an uneventful, but calming drive, just what she needed before Raw. She let Hunter and Shawn know where she was along the way. She knew Hunter would tell Heather so she didn’t bother. Plus Hunter kept Jamie updated on how her friend was doing.   
When she got to the arena she ran into Vince. She didn’t know that he was going to be there. “Hey boss man. How are you doing?” Jamie asked him when he walked over to her. He smiled at her and gave her a hug. “I’m good. And I know how you are. So I don’t have to ask.” He said. She just nodded. “I have to ask you, do you know if Shawn is going to be here?” Again, Jamie nodded. “Actually, he should be here already. He just sent me a text letting me know.” She told him. “Good. Just so you know, I will be calling him out to the ring tonight. But don’t worry, it won’t be bad.” Vince told her. “Ok.” She said with a smile. “Go get ready, it is going to be a big night.” He told her. She smiled and walked to her dressing room.   
When she got there, there were roses all over the place. She just shook her head. She got dressed in her “YES YES YES” shirt, a pair of daisy duke shorts, and boots. She did her hair in low, cute pig tails. And then did her make up. She got to the monitors just as Stephanie was yelling at Big Show and then cut him off. Then she started spilling her lies. Jamie held her temper. Then she heard the whistle. She laughed as she turned around. It was Daniel. “Don’t let Brie hear you whistle like that. She might call off the engagement.” She said joking. Daniel gave her a mock shocked look and then laughed. “See you later.” He said walking away as Shawn joined her. “Hello Beautiful.” He said. She just shook her head.   
Just then, Vince called out Shawn. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. The cheers they got were astounding. Jamie believed it was in support of their friend. When they got to the ring, Vince helped Jamie between the ropes, which pissed Stephanie off cause she was still there. When Shawn was in the ring, Vince turned to Stephanie. “Stephanie, you of all people should be the one to make me proud. But what you did to Heather last Monday night was inhuman. Oh and Heather is a GREAT friend to me. She DOESN’T have me or anyone else for that matter ‘wrapped around her finger.’ I have spoken with your husband, and yes he is with Heather. And I asked him personally to sit with her. Because of you and the Shield, she was almost paralyzed.” He told her. She looked at him and said “You’re lying.” Shawn and Jamie shook their heads. Jamie looked at Vince and held out her hand for the mic and Vince gave it to her. “Stephanie, I have no reason to lie to you and never have had a reason to lie. But I was there at the hospital and the doctor told me everything that was wrong with Heather and yes, she was almost paralyzed.” Jamie told her and handed the mic back to Vince. “So with that said, Stephanie, you are from here on out, stripped of any and all titles that I have bestowed to you. And you have shamed me and your mother.” Vince said. “NO!!!” Stephanie screamed. “Shawn, as Hunters best friend, I am giving you Stephanie’s partnership to you. You and Hunter KNOW what is good for business. And I know that you two will to great.” Vince announced. The arena when nuts. Vince and Shawn shook and hands and then Shawn hugged Jamie. “Thank you sir. We will make you proud.” Shawn said. Just then Stephanie snapped and when after Shawn, before she could attack him, Jamie speared her. Jamie jumped up and turned to Vince. “Sorry sir.” She said. “It’s ok. She deserved. And for you Jamie, you have a match tonight. You will be going up against Stephanie.” Vince told her. Hearing that totally made Jamie’s night. “Oh and the Shield will not be anywhere near this ring. And if any wrestler sees them trying to get to the ring, you are more than welcome to take them out.” Vince announced. The arena went wild.


	19. Chapter 19

The week went by slowly for Heather. She was so grateful for Hunter staying with her despite the fact that she tried to tell him if he was needed then he should go to Raw and she would be fine. Hunter had given her a stern look as he gave her another pain killer after she tried to convince him. Shaking his head, he told her he was going to conduct business from the hotel for the week or two.

"So get used to me, sweetheart" he said with a grin.

"Yes Sir" she said giving him a weak smile back. Her face had started to look normal again except for a fading bruise that went from her jaw to her temple. Through the week, Jamie, Phil, Shawn, Cena and even Dustin Rhodes were texting her. She got texts from her other friends and the three ex's she still regularly talked to, Undertaker aka Mark Callaway, Bret Hart and Adam Copeland, all called her to make sure she was ok. She was thankful to have so many people in her life that cared about her.

"We should really play this off as part of the storyline for the fans, and not let on anything happened. I should text Jamie and tell her not to make anything sound too serious tonight." Heather said, picking up her phone as Hunter sent out some memo's and e mails. 

"No, I think Vince has things handled. Just watch the show tonight. I had a meeting with him today." Hunter said, shaking his head slightly so she put her phone down. Heather gave him a questioning look, but he just checked his watch and brought her a different med for the swelling in her spine. He sat next to her and stroked her long dark hair softly. "Don't worry, we all have your best interest in mind" he said with a smile. By now the pain med had kicked in and she lulled next to him as he put an arm around her shoulders and drifted off to sleep.

That night, she woke up and they had dinner in so they could be around for the show. Hunter sat on the bed beside her and turned the television up. Heather watched the show start up, and Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler and JBL all wished her a speedy recovery. 'That's sweet' she mused to Hunter. The show progressed and soon Steph and Vince were in the ring. Hunter grinned and Heather shifted slightly, trying to stay comfortable. She looked at him questioningly but he just motioned for her to watch. Her jaw dropped as Vince made his announcement and she gasped.

"Is he serious?? No way.. oh my God! Shawn!" she said happily. Tears were in her eyes and Hunter squeezed her comfortingly but gently. She gasped as Jamie's match was announced and started texting her friends to make sure to keep an eye on her closely. Just then, Hunter's phone rang and he told her they were going to have a live call from him to address the situation. She turned down the TV so there was no interferance and Hunter told Jerry that he was at Heather's bedside. "I couldn't leave my best friend alone when my own wife was the cause of this. Am I glad Vince took action? Hell yes I am. More needs to be taken when we return" he chuckled. At the end, he handed Heather the phone and she addressed them all "I'm going to be back soon. I love you all! GO JAMIE!" she grinned.


	20. Chapter 20

Jamie and Shawn along with Vince left the ring and went to Vince’s office. “Jamie, tell me you can beat her?” Vince asked. Before Jamie could answer Shawn piped up. “Well of course she can.” Jamie just shook her head and laughed. “As long as no one interferes yeah I will beat her.” She told Vince. Vince nodded. “Good, teach my daughter a lesson. And do it for Heather.” He said. Jamie nodded. “I think it is time for Jamie to get ready for her match.” Shawn announced. Leaving the office together, they stopped by the monitors and heard the interview with Hunter. They stood and listened. Jamie laughed when Heather yelled ‘Go Jamie’. Jamie ran to her locker room to change into more appropriate shoes to wrestle in. Cowboy boots are not safe, for either wrestler. She double checked herself in the mirror. She then went and stood by Shawn at the monitors. “Are you ready for this?” Shawn asked her. “You bet your ass I am!” she said to him. Just then her music started and they walked out to the ring. Shawn climbed into the ring with Jamie. They stood there waiting for Stephanie. When her music started and she climbed into the, Shawn went and sat next to JBL and watched. When the bell rang, Stephanie tried to drop kick Jamie. Jamie stepped back and avoided a boot to the face. When Stephanie stood up, Jamie speared her again. When Jamie stood up, she noticed that Phil and Daniel were standing ringside looking into the crowed. When Stephanie went to move, Jamie sat on her stomach. “So you waiting on your precious Shield? Well they are not going to make to the ring cause it looks like someone sent reinforcements.” Jamie told her. Jamie then pulled Stephanie up by her hair and flung her into the belts. When Stephanie rebounded back she went to clothes line Jamie. She missed and Jamie stuck her foot out and tripped Stephanie. Jamie then saw the Rhodes and the Usos guarding the ring as well. Jamie then pulled Stephanie up, picked her up and slammed her to the mat. Jamie then went to pin Stephanie when the light went out in the arena. And then they were on. Jamie was being held by Erick from the Wyatt Family. “Let me go!” she screamed. Just then, Phil and Daniel were there with Shawn and they took on the Wyatts. They guys through the Wyatts out of the ring and Jamie again pinned Stephanie. “I… 2… 3…!” The ref slapped the mat and counted. Jamie had just beat Stephanie when Orton ran out. He jumped into the ring and was followed by the Shield. Chaos erupted. Randy had gone after Jamie only to be attacked by Daniel and Shawn. As everyone fought, Vince came out and stood at the top of the ramp. “There you have it Stephanie. Someone who is better than you.” He said. Everyone stopped fight at the sound of Vince’s voice. “You are done. No more.” He told his daughter. Jamie had started up the ramp with Shawn when everyone stopped fighting. “Shawn, what is your first order of business?” Vince asked him. “Daniel Bryan will be going up against Randy Orton at Hell in a Cell. And the championship is up for grabs.” He announced. Jamie smiled at her friend Daniel when he heard that he had a shot. Jamie grabbed Shawn’s hand and together they walked behind the curtains. “You did great. I am proud of you.” Shawn told her. She smiled up at him. Just then Shawn kissed her.


	21. Chapter 21

Heather cheered Jamie's win excitedly from their hotel room and Hunter grinned beside her. He nestled back on the pillows and turned toward her. Heather shifted toward him and he laid a gentle hand on her stomach, shaking his head.

"Stay still. You don't need to irritate your bruises." he said sternly, but with a tender look in his eyes. She smiled up at him as her head lulled against the pillows. Hunter's rough fingertips caressed the soft skin of her stomach lightly. "The bruises on your face are almost gone. Another week or two and you should be up, walking and just fine." he told her. Heather's dark eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed as she gently shook her own head.

"No way, I'm going to Hell in a Cell, AND to Raw the next night." she told him. 

"No way, uh uh. That's too soon and The Shield will be there. Vince took care of Steph on air, he fined the hell out of them but kept them on when they pleaded they were just following instructions from the boss' daughter." he told her.

"I don't care about them. I know you would protect me. So would Phil, and John.. and Jamie" she grinned. But Hunter continued to shake his head. "You have to be there, Daniel has a big match and so does Phil and so does John. I can't miss my bestie's first night back!"

"I thought I was your bestie" Hunter said, throwing her a mock hurt look.

"You are so much more" she grinned, reaching up to cup his face and he leaned over to give her a long kiss. His arms gently held her as he lay beside her, their lips meeting again." I love being warm and safe and secure in your arms" she said before his lips engulfed hers again. Hunter smiled.

"I told Vince I was divorcing Stephanie." he said with a slight hesitation. Heather's dark eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You didn't. Hunter... What did he say? You didn't- Did you.. Did you tell him about us?" she asked him curiously. He smiled and shook his head.

"The time isn't right. We have to really play this smart. Vince understands about the divorce. He knows Steph cheated on me. But, deep down, she's still his little girl. If he knew how long we've been together.. no reason in the world will save me, and no matter your history with the family, I'm guessing it won't save you." she looked away, considering his words carefully and nodding slowly. As disappointment flooded over her about finally being able to go public, he gently tilted her face toward him again. "I can't wait to tell Vince and the world that you're mine. We have to begin to fall in love slowly. Vince knows we're close friends, it won't be a stretch that this started driving us even closer. The time will be right soon" he promised and returned the sweet smile she gave him. Reaching over to the nightstand next to the bed, he gave her the last pill of the night and a glass of water. Folding his arms around her, he lulled her against his strong chest as she drifted off.

The next morning, the two decided to skip Smackdown and head for Miami for the PPV that Sunday. They spent most of the time at the hotel room as Heather still had recovering to do. She kept in constant contact with Jamie and all her other friends. Phil was on Hunter's side for once, telling her to stay in bed and heal. But Heather would have none of it. She agreed to let Hunter take her to a doctor for a check up on her injuries and follow his advice. The doctor disappointed her by saying she should stay seated and not on her feet, especially with a job like hers. After much discussion, and pouting on her part, she finally convinced Hunter to let her go if she agreed to commentate so Jerry, JBL and Michael Cole could keep an eye on her.

They finally found themselves headed to the arena where Heather changed into a long black sundress that wasn't too tight on her bruises and still his them if she wore her hair down. She did her make up with long, black strokes of her makeup brush and added glitter. Finally satisfied, she went out, taking slow steps without Hunter to lean on, and headed toward the main backstage area. She found Shawn and Jamie and hugged her friends with a big smile. She gave them the news that Hunter was forcing her to commentate, giving Jamie a look, knowing her friend would understand just how badly the Goth Girl would rather be in the action. 

"Actually with things so heated, Hunter and I were thinking Jamie should join you. You and the guys can cover the pre show and then be all nice and cozy at the announce table front and center for the action." Shawn said, looking at Jamie for her reaction. Heather knew the argument that was about to come, just as it had came for her and Hunter. She quickly excused herself and headed further down the hall as the argument began. Cena found her soon enough and went in for a big bear hug, but stopped short. He moved closer for a more gentle hug, taking care not to squeeze her. 

"I won't break" she teased him.

"No, but you will hurt. I'd never do that to you" he grinned. They caught up and he gave her a serious look. "I know you better than you think. Hunter says you're taking the bench, you better leave this match to me. I mean it. Del Rio is nothing. You just stay out of harm's way, even though I know that thought just burns you up" he said before she could even argue back.

"Wow, you and Hunter are ganging up on me." she said with a grin. Just then, the cameras came by and Josh Matthews asked for a quick promo. Cena put his arm around Heather and they shot off a fast threat to Del Rio and John added that if anyone laid a finger on his best friend, they would answer to him personally. He gave her another hug after the cameras shut off and said he would see her out there. No sooner had he left when Phil found her. He looked grimly at her, and reached out to hug her too.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her, his face a mask of concern. She told him everything she had told Jamie, Shawn and John and he nodded. "It's for the best." he told her sternly.

"Not you too. I've gotten this discussion from Hunter, Shawn and John. I'm outnumbered" she laughed. Phil's string hands were on her shoulders and he looked at her still with that stern, concerned look. His brown eyes looked over her face.

"You know you're important to me. I need you to stay out of harm's way. I really care about-" he started, but just as she was aching to interrupt him and tell him about her and Hunter, Jerry Lawler came up and interrupted the moment.

"We will keep her safe." he swore to Phil, who looked a little irritated to be interrupted at that moment, but she hugged him and told him not to worry but she would be looking out for him. Moving out, she and Jerry were soon joined by Michael, JBL and an annoyed looking Jamie. Heather grabbed her friend's hand and gave her a squeeze as she heard Shawn say "I have to have a meeting with Hunter and Vince. Stay safe, and the guys will look after both of you." before he walked away. Covering the pre show, and then starting up the Pay Per View, she found herself shrinking back as the Shield members came to the ring, avoiding eye contact with any of them. Dustin came out after the victory and gave her a gentle hug, kissing her cheek when she excitedly congratulated him and Cody. 

They sat through the matches until Phil came out. Heather started to get up at several points in the match, but Jerry and JBL gently kept her at the table. JBL told her "Its a cage sweetheart, you cant get in anyway" each time she tried to get up. Phil won and took vengeance out on Heyman on top of the cage. He climbed down and came over to hug Heather and Jamie both in celebration, kissing Heather's cheek as he scooted off backstage.

Soon it was time for Cena's match and Heather nearly insisted on getting up a few times. She tried to argue with all of them "Alberto wouldn't hurt me" but the four of them kept her in check. She dropped her headset off, and slipped into the ring without much protest from them as John won and was handed the title. He carefully hugged her and she raised his hand, presenting him to the crowd as the new champion. The crowd was on fire, as John raised her to his shoulder and handed her the title to hold higher than ever, parading them around the ring. As he set her down, he hugged her and she whispered 'Congrats champ!' making him grin and reply 'We'll celebrate this proper when you're all healed up!' Finally she went back at his insistence to the table and joined the happy chatter about her best friend's win. 

They watched as the last match started, Daniel vs Randy with Shawn officiating. She knew Jamie wanted to do the same thing she had done for her matches. Michael and Jerry had to talk her back several times. The Goth Girl perked as Hunter came down at one point in the match, and argued with Shawn, telling him he couldn't stop the match like he had been wanting to do. Absolute chaos ensued with all four men and Heather screamed as Daniel hit Hunter, echoed by a scream from Jamie as Shawn hit Daniel with his sweet chin music. Orton won easily at that point, and Heather stood up, glaring at Jamie and going to check on Hunter without another word.


	22. Chapter 22

Jamie stepped back from Shawn after the kiss. She was totally not ready for that. She turned around and went to her dressing room. She sat there for what seemed like forever thinking about the kiss. She didn’t want to bother Heather with it because she has her plate full with recovering. Just then her phone rang. She lit up when she saw the name on the caller ID. “Hey Crack Sniffer!” she said all excited. “Congrats on the win beautiful!” the voice said. “Thanks Chris! How are you doing?” Jamie asked him. “I am great. And I see you are doing great for yourself.” He said. She just laughed. “Hey, how is Heather doing? I’ve been afraid to call and watching tonight confirmed what I thought, Hunter at her side.” He said. “She is healing great. And yes Hunter is there to help her with things that she needs. He feels guilty that this was his fault.” She informed him. “I’m glad she is healing. So listen. I am here in Memphis. Would you like to get dinner with me?” He asked. A chance to think about anything but the kiss, hell yeah she was going to meet him. “Sure! Where do you want to meet?” Just as she asked there was a knock on her door. “Hold on, someone is at the door.” She said. “How about we go together?” Chris asked when Jamie opened the door. She just laughed. “Yeah, let me get my stuff.” She grabbed her back and walked out ahead of Chris. Pulling out her phone, she texted Shawn. ‘Meeting up with an old friend to grab a bite to eat and then going back to the hotel. Have a good night and I will see you later.’ Putting her phone away, she smiled at Chris.   
They went to eat and talked. Jamie loved talking to Chris. Her friendship with Chris was different from the friendship she had with Phil. She loved to hear how the guys in his band, Fozzy, were doing. She has met them a time or two. They talked about what they have been up to and what their future plans are. Finally after walking around and talking, Jamie made it back to her hotel. She said good bye to her friend and went to get a few hours of sleep. She woke up to a text from Shawn. ‘Hope you had fun last night. We need to talk about what happened after the show.’ He meant the kiss. Damn, she was not ready to talk to him about it. She was going to skip Smackdown and was going to fly to Florida.   
Once she got to her hotel in Miami, she texted Heather to let her know that she got there ok. Jamie took the week to relax. She wasn’t really hiding from Shawn. She just needed to sort out what happened and to clear her head. While she was napping, someone knocked on her door. Opening it, she found Shawn on the other side. She stepped aside to let him in. When she closed the door behind him she said Hi. Turning to Shawn, she didn’t have a chance to say or do anything else. Shawn pushed up against the door and started kissing her. Jamie then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was probably their most heat kiss to date. The kiss went on for about five minutes before Shawn pulled away. Turning, he shoved a hand through his long locks. “Damn!” He said. All Jamie could do was nod. She just stood there watching him. “I had to see if what I felt in Memphis was still there. And apparently I was right.” He told her. Jamie just stared. What was she going to say? How was she going to say it, if anything. She pushed away from the door and walked to the couch and sat down. She wasn’t going to ask how he knew what room she was in. She knew it was Heather that told him. “So, about what happened, um, I think we should try to give our relationship another chance.” He said. Jamie sat silent for a few minutes. “How will I know you won’t disappear like you did last time?” she asked him. Before he could say anything she continued. “I can’t hurt like that again. I don’t think I would make it through. I was lucky that Heather, Hunter, Big Show, Phil, John, Chris and Daniel were there to keep me going.” She told him. He stood there nodding. He then said that he agreed. Jamie got up and walked over to him and she hugged him. When he hugged her back, she sighed. Man how she loved his arms being around her.   
They stayed together in her hotel room till they had to go to the arena for Hell in a Cell. Shawn was ref for the Orton vs. Bryan match. When they got there, they went there separate ways to get ready. When Jamie got to her dressing room, she changed into a pair of skinny jeans, one of her many Daniel Bryan tees, and her boots. This time she left her long dark hair down and straight. She did her make up in neutral tones. When she was done, she went and wandered around till she ran in to Shawn. They were talking about nothing in particular when her best friend showed up. Jamie smiled big and hugged Heather back when Heather hugged her. Jamie listened has Heather told them that she was going to be commentating with the guys. Jamie wrapped her arm around her friend’s shoulders in support. And that was when Shawn dropped the bomb on Jamie. He told Heather that he and Hunter believed that Jamie should join Heather at the table. That pissed her off. Dropping her arm, she looked daggers at Shawn. “WHAT THE HELL SHAWN!?!?! You know I have to manage Daniel tonight. And NO ONE is going to hurt me!” She hollered. Shawn just shook his head. “You are not going to. We feel that it will be safer for you. More so after Mondays match with you and Stephanie.” He told her. “That ain’t it and you know it! You feel that now that we are back together that I will be safer being side lined! I am not going to!” she told him. “Yes you are. And that is final!” He informed her. Jamie turned and stalked away before she slapped him. What the hell!! She was so pissed that she didn’t see John Cena till he was standing in front of her. “Hey Jamie.” He said. Startled Jamie looked up. “Hey John! How are you?” she asked him. “I am good. Ready for my match tonight.” He told her. “Good. I will be rooting for you! Good luck!” She told him as Shawn came over to tell her it was time for her to go out to the commentating table. He walked out with her. She believed it was to make sure she actually went.   
When she got to the table and Heather grabbed her hand and squeezed, Jamie squeezed back.   
As they covered a match after match, Jamie sat forward when the Shield came out for their match against The Rhodes. Jamie did not watch the match really. She kept her eyes on the Shield. When Dustin and Cody won, Jamie sat back and let her friend celebrate with her buds. They sat through a few more. Then the Punk vs. Ryback and Heyman match. Jamie had to grab Heathers arm a few times to keep her from trying to get up. How was she going to help anyway since they were in a cage? When Punk won and finished beating Heyman, he came down and celebrated with his friends. Then it was the Cena vs. Del Rio match. Jamie literally had to restrain Heather. When John won, Jamie let her go celebrate with him. They both deserved it. When Heather came back, the five of them talked about the win and how it was great to have John back. Then it was the big match of the night. Orton vs. Bryan match with Shawn referring. Jamie took notice and was ready to jump in when needed. This was going to be a tense match. As the men fought and Shawn dancing out of the way and yelling at them, Jamie was itching to be there. As Hunter made his way down, Jamie stood up. She watched him to see what was going to happen. She watched as Shawn and Hunter argued. She reached up to take off her headset. In what seemed like slow motion, Jamie watched Daniel hit Hunter, only to be taken out by Shawn’s Sweet Chin Music. When that happened Jamie yelled just after Heather when Hunter was hit. It was then that Orton won. Jamie was pissed. Jamie turned and glared at Heather before she ran and slid into the ring. She checked on Daniel to see if he was ok. When he opened his eyes and assured her that he was ok, she turned her wrath on the first person that was in her way. Shawn. “Damn it Shawn!!” she screamed and pushed him. Then she walked over to Hunter and just stared down at him. “And Damn it HUNTER! I can’t believe you let that shit happened.” She screamed. Then she looked at her friend……..


	23. Chapter 23

The chaos that had caused everything to blur in Heather's mind made everything seem so far away except the man laying on the mat in front of her. She had scrambled to slip into the ring and she was vaguely aware that Jamie was right behind her. But her friend's anger was a distant echo to her ears as she kneeled beside Hunter with his head cradled on her lap. Her hand ran over his cheek softly as the concern showed in her eyes. Ignoring the pain that shot through her own body to crouch with him, she smoothly caressed his cheek.

"Hunter? Hunter! Are you ok?" she asked, leaning down toward him. He looked up, groggily at her, the lost look in his eyes fleeting and his stern face coming back in place. He nodded his head and lay still for a moment, nuzzled against his Goth Girl in the ring as she cradled him. "Shh lay still for just a second" she said to him. Just then, Jamie's voice cut through their tender moment and she turned to look upward, wincing at the pain in her neck. Was she hearing her friend right? Was Jamie blaming Hunter for this mess? Heather's own temper flared and she frowned. Cradling Hunter's head still, she angrily yelled back at Jamie "Are you kidding me? How did HE let this happen? What the HELL was Daniel doing attacking him like that?!" Heather screamed.

"Because he was interfering with the match!" Jamie yelled angrily back at her friend, just as Hunter was sitting up. Heather had enough of this. She stood and faced Jamie, an argument starting.

"Daniel should have kept his nose in the match! Hunter wasn't interfering! He was trying to stop Shawn from stopping the match!"

"And I should believe that? This isn't Daniel's fault!" Jamie yelled. The two women exchanged quite a few more words in the center of the ring, the crowd going wild, some cheering for Jamie, some for the Goth Girl as she met Jamie head on and the two looked like they were near brawling. Admittedly, a fight would not have happened. Heather was in no shape but the performer in her and in Jamie had kicked in for the benefit of the crowd. Hunter grabbed Heather just above the elbow and pulled her back, just as Shawn pulled Jamie back as well. Still yelling as he pulled her from the ring, Heather went to take off her shoe and throw it at Jamie, another bit she had gotten from her mentor Sensational Sherri, when Hunter scooped her up before the show could come off, and carried her away toward the back, the Goth Girl yelling and swearing the entire trip backstage.

Once they had gotten back, he set her down slowly and gently. They stayed there and met the others as they came back. Daniel headed straight back without another word, but Shawn and Jamie stopped, Shawn looking more pleasant than Jamie was. But before she could start yelling at Hunter again, he spoke up. His hand on Heather's shoulder, steadying her as the pain kicked in from the in ring action, Hunter sighed.

"Jamie, I'm sorry. That was a huge misunderstanding. I didn't mean to interfere. I didn't want Shawn to stop the match before a winner was announced. Ask him, he was about to." Hunter said, as the WWE cameras rolled for an exclusive WWE app moment. Shawn nodded and gave Jamie an apologetic shrug. Heather for once held her tongue and looked her friend over to judge her reaction. Once Jamie said she understood, Heather leaned over and gave Jamie a big hug, ignoring the seering it sent up her spine. The cameras left after the heartwarming moment and when they straightened back up, both girls were smiling. Hunter put his hand gently on Heather's back.

"Come on, let me get you back to the dressing room, get some pain killers in you and get changed for the trip to Orlando." He looked over to Jamie and Shawn. "Shawn and I should talk business for the show, and I have the company jet to take us down to Orlando since it will be easiest on Heather. Do you two wanna ride with us?" he asked. Shawn agreed and looked at Jamie for her agreement. After it was settled, Hunter let Heather lean on him and he walked her back to the dressing rooms. He gave her a bottle of water and two pills. "One for the pain and one anti inflamitory" he explained as she took them from him. He kissed her forehead and helped her get out of her clothes, taking a long hot shower with her, rubbing her muscles gently under the relaxing water. "You really shouldn't have left the commentary table. You'll never heal properly" Hunter said, his words scolding but his tone gentle and loving. She looked up at him in the steaming shower.

"I wasn't going to let Daniel try for a second attack.. I couldn't help it, I guess it was instinct" she said, half stubbornly and half apologetically. Hunter put his arms around her from behind and carefully hugged her close.

"I'm a big boy. I promise I'll be fine" he smiled. After they toweled off, Hunter donned a faded AC/DC t shirt and jeans, Heather settled for a comfortable black tank top and a pair of black yoga pants. Hunter carried their bags out and they met up with Shawn and Jamie to get a taxi to the airport.

After they were settled in, the pilot was taxi'd on the runway, making preperations for take off. Hunter and Shawn had to sit together and take a conference call with Vince, so Heather and Jamie sat off to the side. Heather got a text from Chris asking her if she was ok. He said he was sorry he didn't get to meet up with her but he figured Hunter wouldn't have let him whisk her away right now anyway. Heather laughed and showed the text to Jamie.

Meanwhile, Vince was telling Hunter and Shawn that he felt like they should continue with Stephanie's idea for the authority, at least for now. The fans were eating it up. Of course Vince knew that they wouldn't get power hungry and take it to the extreme like Steph did. Speaking of that situation, Vince asked how their girl was doing and was pleased to hear Hunter say she was mending well. This made Heather chuckle and tell Jamie she was on such a high dose of pain killers that if she weren't mending well, she may not know it right now. Plans were made for Shawn to have an uncomfortable moment with Daniel Bryan in the ring the next day. Shawn was going to demand Daniel's respect and of course, the younger superstar wasn't going to give it to him. Shawn sighed at that but agreed if they were going to continue with the Authority for now, it had to happen that way. Then it was Hunter's turn to sigh as Vince said he wanted him to have a coronation to end the show tomorrow night. Heather bristled at this and knew she couldn't have any part of that. If Hunter was going to play the bad guy for a while longer, the Goth Girl better stay out of this storyline. 

The next night at the arena, Hunter left her at her dressing room once she was ready, dressed in black cargo pants and a black tank top, her hair down to cover the fading bruises. He left her reeling from a long, tender kiss and she felt his muscles flex to stop from giving her a crushing hug close to his body. Smiling as he left her, she took a deep breath and steadied herself. She didn't want to go commentate tonight and knew Jamie wouldn't want to again either. Nothing against JBL, Michael and Jerry but the girls' passion was being in the action.

She went out with Cena to address the crowd after his title win last night. What harm could come in that? Besides, as they went out, The Shield was shuffling around backstage to give a promo soon, so she felt much more at ease going to the ring with her friend. Soon, though, Damien Sandow interrupted them. He threw a cheap shot at John and called to cash in his money in the bank briefcase. Heather scooted out of the ring as fast as she could, trying her best to stay out of the way, rally the crowd and once threw herself on Sandow's back as he tried to injure John's arm further. She would pay for that later as she felt the pain shoot through her own body when Damien shook her off as gently as he could. In the end, John came out victorious and he celebrated by picking her up on his shoulder once more and walking her back to the curtains. He knew his friend was hurting and that was his way of getting her the hell out of there.

Just as he dipped down and set her down gently, Hunter was there to usher her away to a seat so she could rest. She saw Jamie and Shawn mulling around, Shawn was going out next to address what had happened the night before at Hell in a Cell. She wondered briefly if Jamie would be going out there with Shawn, or with Daniel.


	24. Chapter 24

Everything happened in such a blur after Jamie started yelling at everyone, except Daniel. She barely remembered going head to head with her best friend Heather over what happened. Before for she knew what was going on, Shawn had her in the behind the curtain. She watched as Daniel stalked away. She wanted to chase after him, but Hunter apologized for what had happened. As they made plans to head to Orlando, Jamie was still lost in thought.   
Once on the plane and things had calmed down she and Heather had time to relax. She listened to the conference call that the guys had with Vince. When Vince said that Shawn and Daniel were going to have confrontation in the ring, Jamie was lost. Who was going to go out with??? Jamie was going leaning to going out with Daniel, but what if something happened to Shawn? Her instinct would take over and protect him. UGH!! Being torn sucked! That’s when she decided that she would deal with it last minute.   
When they got to the Arena the next night, Jamie left Shawn on his own and went to her dressing room. She decided it to wear a pair of her short shorts with one of her Daniel Bryan “Yes” Shirts. She left her hair down and straight. Make sure she had a hair tie with her just in case. She laced up her boots and then did her make up in natural colors. She gave herself one last look before leaving her room. Fluffing her hair, she left the room.   
Jamie was talking with Brie and watching the monitors and Heather was at ring side with John fighting Damien for the belt. She inhaled when she watched Heather jump on Damien’s back. When John won, Jamie let out her breath. She looked at Brie and apologized for interrupting her. Brie smiled and said it was ok.   
It was time for Shawn to address what happened at Hell in a Cell. Jamie had decided to stay in the back. She would get into less trouble there. She watched everything from the monitors. Jamie’s heart stopped when Daniel put Shawn in the S Lock. She watched as the refs tried to break it up. When nothing was working, she ran out there. She slid into the ring and stood over the men. “Daniel Bryan, you let him go NOW!!!” She ordered. She didn’t think he would listen, but was shocked when he let go. He stood up and looked at her. “After everything, you are on his side?” Daniel asked Jamie. Before she could answer, he left the ring. Jamie knelt down next to Shawn as he cradled his arm. Brushing his air off his face, she asked, “How bad is it?” “It’s ok.” He said as Jamie helped him out of the ring. “You are going to get that arm checked out.” She told him.   
Once behind the curtain and Shawn was in with the trainer, Jamie went to look for Daniel. She found just before his interview. She stood beside him while he went started to talk, but then it went dark. She was grabbed from behind and pulled to the chest of Erick Rowen with the Wyatts. She let out of scream. Then the lights came on and had to watch Bray beat him down. While this was going on, Jamie was trying to get away and was screaming for Bray to stop. It wasn’t till after the box was slammed into Daniels head did the beating stop and Rowen let go. Jamie dropped to her knees next to Daniel. “Daniel, can you hear me?” she asked him. She was afraid to touch him. Where was everybody??


End file.
